


Life is unfair

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Draco gets sent to Azkaban.





	Life is unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I like this one a lot :)

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you have been sentenced to 12 years in Azkaban in light of your crimes" Harry jumped up from his chair. "NO! NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT" The judge simply stared down at Harry before a little smugly saying "take him away" Harry could do nothing but watch in despair as Draco was dragged out of the courtroom.

_Dear Harry_

_Its only been a week since I've arrived here and it feels like an eternity. I miss you so much. They somehow still have Dementors here even after the war, so its hard to remember anything happy anymore. I hope you and Scorpius are well. Tell him I love him. I love you too Harry_

_Draco_

 

_Dear Draco_

 

_I miss you too. I've been at the ministry every day this week trying to appeal the decision. I think_ _I'm making progress but try not to get your hopes up too much. Hermione has been looking through hundreds of laws, and trying to get a judge from America to come and try your case. Hang in there babe, I love you so much. Scorpius says Hi. He misses you_

_Love Harry_

 

_Dear Harry_

 

_Its pretty hard to get your hopes up in a place like this but that it great news. Im sorry this letter will take so long to reach you, they don't exactly put priority on getting mail to inmates. Your letter took a month to arrive after I sent mine. How is Scorpius doing. It will probably almost be his birthday by the time you get this. Give him a ferret from me. Make sure you tell him the story as well. Looking back it is rather funny.( you have no proof I said that and I will deny all accusations.) Love you so much Harry_

_Draco_

 

_Dear Draco._

_We have the judge coming in from America to hear your case. Hermione thinks she may have found some laws pertaining to you being a minor at the time so things are looking up. It is Scorpius's birthday tomorrow at the time of writing this. I got him the ferret. I think he will love it. You always were better at giving gifts than me. Keep hanging in there honey. I love you more than you can imagine._

_Love Harry_

_p.s Scorpius's birthday today. He loves the gift_

 

_Dear Harry_

_Thank Hermione for me. That woman truly is a saint. I think your letters may be the only thing keeping me sane. Sometimes the darkness seems to be taking over my vision and I feel like I can't breathe. It's so awful in here. I'm so sorry for everything i did. You don't deserve me._

_Draco_

 

_Dear Draco._

_The judge has just overturned your case! You are going to be released from Askaban! Don't worry darling you are the best person in the world to me and I don't deserve you. This will all be over soon_

_Harry_

 

_Dear Mr H. Potter_

 

_We regret to inform you that your fiancee Mr D. Malfoy suffered a severe psychiatric breakdown and sustained a serious injury during the episode. He has been immediately transferred to Saint Mungo's_ _hospital. It is unclear at this point in time if recovery is possible. Visitors are not permitted at this time_

_Askaban Centre for the Detainment and Rehabilitation of Criminal Witches and Wizards_

_Dear Mr H.Potter_

_There has been no change to your fiancees condition. Visitations are still prohibited._

 

_Saint Mungo's_

 

_Dear Harry_

_Ron and I are coming over_

_Hermione_

 

_Dear Hermione_

_I'm sorry you had to see me like that._

_Thank you for taking care of Scorpius for a bit, he is still raving about all the fun things you guys got up too._

_I'll keep you updated_

_Harry_

 

_Dear Mr H.Potter_

_Your presence is immediately requested at Room 115 Floor 3_

_Saint Mungo's_

Harry had never got ready so fast. The whole time his mind was running at a million miles an hour and he came to one horrific conclusion. Draco must be dead.

Arriving at the apparition point he barley managed to choke out the room and floor number without bursting into tears. 

As he arrived at the door the nurse slowed him down. You might want to prepare yourself, this might come as a bit of a shock. 

Harry entered the door, trying to prepare himself for the image of a dead Draco.

"Hey Harry"

Harry halted with shock tears already tumbling down his cheeks. Far from the dead Draco he was expecting, Draco was sitting up in the hospital bed, looking a little worse for wear but very much alive.

Harry wasn't sure how he made it from the door over to Draco's bed but as he lay there, wrapped in a hug he knew that now, everything was going to be alright. 


End file.
